Obłęd na Wawanakwa
Finałowa siódemka rywalizuje w wyzwaniu, polegającym na złapaniu dzikiego zwierzęcia. Jeden obozowicz wygrywa posiłek, podczas gdy dwójka innych zakłada sojusz. Dwie osoby, zostają postrzelone przez niestabilnego psychicznie zawodnika, który zostaje wyeliminowany po raz drugi. Fabuła thumb|left|210px|Owen daje Izzy kwiaty w ramach przeprosin. Na początku odcinka, Owen przychodzi z kwiatami dla Izzy oznajmiając jej miłość. Izzy go jednak ignoruje przypominając mu jak to porzucił ją w obliczu "psychopaty w poprzednim odcinku. Owen zaprzecza jakoby kiedykolwiek miał porzucić Izzy, chociaż ta dalej go ignoruje. Chwilę później Owen zostaje złapany w pułapkę i wisiał na drzewie. Reszta obozowiczów zjawia się w tym samym miejscu, na których spada klatka i oni też zostają uwięzieni. Po chwili przychodzi do nich Chris z bobrem w ręce, gdzie mówi, aby spotkali się w stołówce, by omówić kolejne wyzwanie. Następnie uwalnia on Owena i resztę uczestników. thumb|right|210px|Uczestnicy jak zawsze nie są zadowoleni z kuchni [[Szef Hatchet|Szefa.]] W stołówce uczestnicy walczą ze zjedzeniem kleiku Szefa. Po chwili Chris mówi im o kolejnym wyzwaniu, którym będzie złapanie dzikiego zwierzęcia i zwabieniu go żywego do klatki. Nagrodą dla zwycięzcy ma być posiłek złożony z ulubionych potraw. Zanim uczestnicy będą szukać zwierzęcia, losują wcześniej jakiego zwierzęcia będą szukać. Duncan wylosował szopa pracza, Gwen kaczkę, Izzy jelenia, Owen wiewiórkę, Heather niedźwiedzia, Geoff bobra, a Leshawna żabę. Heather była zła, że musi złapać niedźwiedzia i chciała odmówić brania udziału w wyzwaniu. Chris jednak powiedział, że kto jako ostatni złapie zwierze sprzątnie wspólną łazienkę. Chris następnie daje uczestnikom minutę na wyniesienie z hangaru dla łodzi przedmioty dzięki którym złapią zwierze. Gwen i Heather walczą o sieć, ale Gwen z niej rezygnuje gdy zauważa kaczą karmę. Duncan chciał wziąć młot, ale zmienił go na piłę łańcuchowa. Izzy wynosi z hangaru całą skrzynie gdy kończy się czas. Izzy szuka w skrzyni różnych rzeczy i ostatecznie bierze pistolet do usypiania. Uczestnicy ruszają w pogoń za zwierzętami, po za Heather, która nie miała nic czym mogła złapać niedźwiedzia, więc szukała czegoś w skrzyni, którą wyniosła Izzy. Z pomocą do niej przychodzi Duncan, który proponuje dać jej piłę kiedy skończy. Heather nie chciała jednak od niego pomocy, ponieważ według niej posiadanie piły mogłoby się dla niej źle skończyć w towarzystwie niedźwiedzia. thumb|left|210px|Izzy przypadkowo postrzeliła Szefa. Uczestnicy poszli do lasu aby znaleźć swoje zwierzęta. Gwen odnajduje kaczkę, którą częstuje kaczą karmą. Ta ją je, lecz po chwili zaczęła szybko uciekać w siną dal. Leshawna odnajduje żabę, którą chce zabrać do wiadra. Mówi, że to "prościna jak sznurek w kieszeni", chociaż jak się później okazało, sprawa nie była taka prosta jak się jej początkowo wydawało. Heather zbliża się do jaskini niedźwiedzia, któremu przyniosła śmieci. Gdy jednak usłyszała jego warczenie, zaczęła uciekać. Duncan znajduje szopa pracza i w przyjazny sposób chce go zaprowadzić do obozu. Gdy mu się to nie udało wyjął swoją pilę łańcuchowa, ale za nim pojawiło się więcej szopów, które razem utworzyły gigantycznego robota. Izzy ze swoim pistoletem do usypiania szuka jelenia. Myśląc, że to jej cel, strzeliła, jednakże postrzeliła tylko Szefa Hatcheta. Tymczasem Gwen goni kaczkę, a Heather prześciga ją. Gwen mówi ją by zaczekała, ale ta jej nie słucha. Duncan ucieka przed "robo-szopem", który "strzela" do niego szopami praczami. Jeden z nich ląduje na głowie Duncana, a ten spada z klifu. thumb|right|210px|Duncan złapał szopa do klatki. Owen wchodzi na drzewo aby złapać wiewiórkę. Stara się również podejść do niej w naturalny sposób. Wiewiórka początkowo wydaje się uśmiechać do Owena, lecz później gdy ten zbliżył się za blisko, ugryzła go w nos, a na dodatek gałąź na której był Owen złamała się. Tymczasem Koń pije wodę z jeziora, gdy zostaje postrzelony przez Izzy, która pomyliła go z jeleniem. Heather w obozie myśli jak złapać niedźwiedzia, gdy nagle zjawia się Gwen z kaczką która prosi ją by otworzyła klatkę. Heather otwiera klatkę, a Gwen zapędza do niej kaczkę i wygrywa wyzwanie. Po chwili Duncan zjawia się z szopem. Myśli, że wygrał zadanie, lecz Heather uświadamia go, że Gwen była pierwsza. Duncan dalej chce zawrzeć sojusz z Heather i daje jej jelenie poroże, dzięki którym będzie mogła zapędzić niedźwiedzia do klatki. Heather niechętnie początkowo, ale w końcu zgadza się zawrzeć współpracę z Duncanem. thumb|left|210px|Bobry na obiedzie w swojej tamie. Geoff wpływa do tamy bobrów, które siedzą przy stole jak zwykli ludzie. Wydawały się być początkowo przyjazne, lecz widząc "intruza" zaczęły klepać go ogonem w twarz, przez co go rozzłościły. Kamera przenosi się na zewnątrz, gdzie słychać jak bobry dalej biją Geoffa. Na niebie widać lecący samolot, który zostaje postrzelony przez Izzy i spada na ziemię. Owen goni przez las wiewiórkę, ale bez skutecznie. Leshawna dalej męczy się z żabą, gdzie nie pomaga nawet ser gouda, który dla niej miała. Leshawna robi ostatni krok by zbliżyć się do żaby i wpada w dziurę wypełnioną wodą. Duncan i Heather realizują swój plan złapania niedźwiedzia. w pokoju zwierzeń Duncan mówi, że w ten sposób zabezpieczył się i czy Heather wygra czy przegra to jest na przodzie. thumb|right|210px|Heather została postrzelona przez Izzy w tyłek. Geoffowi udało się złapać bobry, które zanosi do obozu w płóciennym worku. Leshawnie również udało się schwytać żabę i we wiadrze przynosi ją do obozu. Tymczasem Heather widzi rogi "jelenia" i strzela. Duncan ucieka przed niedźwiedziem, którego ma zwabić o klatki. Napotyka on Izzy, którą pyta czy widziała gdzieś Heather. Po chwili okazuje się, że to nie jelenia postrzeliła Izzy, a właśnie Heather. Owen wraz z wiewiórką wbiega do obozu i mówi Chrisowi by otworzył klatkę. Jednakże Owenowi trochę zajęło zanim jeszcze złapał wiewiórkę, a w międzyczasie zniszczył obiad który wygrała Gwen. Owen zapędza wiewiórkę do klatki i prosi Chrisa by ją zamknął Okazuje się, po chwili, że Owen został zamknięty w klatce ze zwierzętami, które po chwili go atakują. thumb|left|210px|Izzy zostaje wyeliminowana. Na ceremonii eliminacji, Heather po postrzeleniu jest przywiązana do drewnianej deski. Chris daje pianki Geoffowi, Leshawnie, Owenowi, Duncanowi i Heather. Gwen i Izzy są zagrożone. Heather mówi, aby Chris dał piankę Gwen. Izzy odpada, ale nie jest tym zawiedziona i opuszcza program w zasłonie dymnej. Chris mówi, że Heather jako, że przegrała będzie musiała umyć wspólną toaletę. Heather prosi Duncana, aby wyświadczył jej przysługę. W ostatniej scenie widać jak Heather stoi przed łazienką, a Duncan czyści toaletę. Obsada *Szef Hatchet pojawił się, ale się nie odezwał. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Z Pokoju Zwierzeń skorzystali: Duncan (x8), Geoff, Owen, Gwen (x6), Heather (x6), Leshawna (x6), Izzy (x2) *Gwen była zagrożona, mimo, że wygrała konkurencję. *Po eliminacji Izzy, wszystkie oryginalne dziewczyny Zabójczych Okoni zostały wyeliminowane z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. *Siedem postaci doznaje jakiś obrażeń w tym odcinku. **Chris zostaje pogryziony przez bobra we wprowadzeniu. **Szef i Heather zostają zestrzeleni przez Izzy. **Duncan zostaje zrzucony w przepaść przez Szopa. **Owen zostaje pogryziony przez wiewiórkę w nos, a następnie zaatakowany przez pozostałe zwierzęta w klatce. **Geoff był klepany przez bobry. **Leshawna ciągle wpadała w głęboką kałuże próbując złapać żabę. Ciągłości *Jest to pierwszy odcinek, gdy wszyscy uczestnicy byli w Pokoju Zwierzeń. *Izzy wspomina w tym odcinku jak to była przebrana za niedźwiedzia w Kiepskie. Galeria S01E20 Chris i bóbr.png|Bóbr gryzie Chrisa we wprowadzeniu. S01E20 Uczestnicy.png|Uczestnicy zjawiają się w jednym miejscu. S01E20 Wiszący Owen.png|Owen wpadł w pułapkę. S01E20 Uczestnicy uwolnieni.png|Zawodnicy zostają uwolnieni z klatki. S01E20 Chris tłumaczy wyzwanie.png|Chris wyjaśnia zasady wyzwania. S01E20 Ała, co mi robisz.png|Niedźwiedź w wesołym miasteczku. S01E20 Ja już mam.png|Duncan mówi, że złapał "zwierzę". S01E20 Jeszcze chwilka.png|Owen przestraszył się Heather w pokoju zwierzeń. S01E20 Obozowa toaleta.png|Osoba, która przegra będzie musiała wyczyścić toaletę... S01E20 Reakcja.png|...co przeraziło uczestników. S01E20 Młotem nie złapiesz szopa.png|Gwen i Heather radzą Duncanowi by wziąć inny przedmiot... S01E20 Dzięki za radę.png|...więc zamienia młot na piłę łańcuchową. S01E20 Walka o sieć.png|Gwen i Heather walczą o sieć. S01E20 Tu są resztki ryb.png|Heather wpada do wiadra pełnego resztek ryb. Geoff_i_Owen.png|Geoff i Owen przybijają piątkę. S01E20 O pistolet do usypiania.png|Izzy znajduje pistolet do usypiania... S01E20 Mogłabyć celować w inną stronę.png|...którym celuje w Heather ku jej przerażeniu. S01E20 Duncan zawiązuje sojusz.png|Duncan chce zawiązać sojusz z Heather. S01E20 Żabci się za to dostanie.png|Leshawna wpada do dziury. S01E20 Poczęstuj się niedźwiedziu.png|Heather przyniosła śmieci dla niedźwiedzia... S01E20 Heather ucieka.png|...lecz ucieka gdy usłyszała jego warczenie. S01E20 Pójdziemy na spacerek.png|Duncan w przyjazny sposób chce zaprowadzić szopa do obozu. S01E20 Atak szopów.png|"Robo-szop" atakuje Duncana. S01E20 Banzai.png|Izzy strzela... S01E20 Postrzelony Szef.png|...i postrzeliła przypadkowo Szefa. S01E20 Kaczka.png|Kaczka ucieka przed Gwen. S01E20 Duncan spada z kligu.png|Duncan spada z klifu. S01E20 Szop na głowie Duncana.png|Szop pracz na głowie Duncana. S01E20 Gwen wygrywa wyzwanie.png|Gwen złapała jako pierwsza kaczkę i wygrała wyzwanie. S01E20 Bobry uderzają Geoffa.png|Bobry atakują Geoffa w swojej tamie. S01E20 Jestem przyrodnikiem.png|Owen goni wiewiórkę. S01E20 Izzy nigdy jeszcze nie chybiła.png|Izzy zaczaiła się na jelenia... S01E20 Heather postrzelona.png|...lecz postrzeliła Heather. S01E20 Duncan się śmieje.png|Duncan śmieje się z zaistniałej sytuacji. S01E20 Sama nie wiem od czego zacząć.png|Gwen wygrała posiłek złożony z ulubionych potraw. S01E20 Witaj kaczuszko.png|Owen w klatce ze zwierzętami. S01E20 Izzy i Gwen zagrożone.png|Gwen i Izzy są zagrożone na ceremonii. S01E20 Każdy kiedyś musi odpaść.png|Izzy zostaje wyeliminowana w tym odcinku. S01E20 Szorowanie łazienki cię nie ominie.png|Chris daje Heather mopa do czyszczenia łazienki. S01E20 Nie jesteś już sparaliżowana.png|Duncan sprząta łazienkę za Heather. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki